My Sisters EVIL
by LouLinaBeverly
Summary: When Chads sister comes to the studio everything reaks havoc.Please R and R Channy
1. Auoditions!

okay so this is my first fanfic so it may stink it may not.

My EVIL Sister

Andreas POV

I waited patiently for my brother at LAX airport well,not patiently I just yelled at a six year old for asking me who I was waiting for. Why isn't he here yet its been a half hour how long does he expect me to wait. I've been on a plane for six hours(**Sorry I don't know the hours of a plane ride to LA from Texas). **Finaly I saw a familiar looking convertible coming my way.

"Hey,kid get in the studios a hour away"My brother ordered. "HEY HEY is all you have to say for making me wait for 30 stinking minutes!"I yelled. "You are such a drama queen"My brother commented under his breath. I rolled my eyes and got into the passenger seat. The convertible came to a stop and I heard the engine fade away. I got out quickly and followed my brother to the so called amazing Mackenzie Falls studio. "Here's your dressing room we had a spare one available and try not to mess anything up"Chad rudely said. I pushed him out of the doorway and began unpacking.

_Cause when you're_

_fifteen_

_somebody will tell you_

_they love you_

_you're gonna believe them_

Great Leah's ring tone just great. "hello"I asked annoyed. Let me explain Leah has been my enemy since we were six how she got my phone number I have no idea. Leah pretty much just told me how much better she was than me and hung up. I decided to cool of by getting some fro-yo get it cool off fro-yo yeah not that funny.

I went to the cafe and reached the yogurt machine. I couldn't help but look at the So Random flyer that read

_**So Random Casting auditions**_

_**please go to the So Random set if interested**_

_**Auditions held at**_

_**2:00 til 6:00**_

So Random holding auditions. My favorite show of all time holding freaking auditions!

Now how am going to do this?

So good bad hate it please review ideas are warmly excepted

thanks,

Iamsoinlovejonasbrothers


	2. New Identity

hey thanks so much for the reviews sorry for the late update homework was pilled up.

Andreas POV

After much consideration about this situation I decided to go to a wig store. You know I never thought I find a wig store in Hollywood but quess what after walking 30 miles I found one I'm really glad I wore high tops. As I entered the wig store this strange girl who was wayyyyyyyyy to peppy came up to me. "HI! May I help you"The girl practically screamed. I back away a tad this girl was freaky and that's coming from me the girl who once stayed up for a week drinking only monsters and junk food. "Uh,sure why not"I said. Yeah I said sure I'm from the south its called southern hospitality I'm amazing aren't I. The wacko my new nickname for the girl took me to the back where there was color explosions of wigs. The lady soon left me to wander seriously you offer help then you leave a person.

_I don't know why_

_all the trees change in the fall_

_but I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_don't know if Snow Whites house is near or far away_

_but I know I had the best days with you_

Oh crap,moma's ring tone okay lie just lie I'm good at lieing. "hey mom"I said nervously.I gulped nervously lie all you need to do is lie. "hey,sweetie how are things? Have you and Chad killed eachother yet I don't know about you two being with each other all holiday break without cutting eachothers throats"Mom questioned. I fidgeted with the end of my skirt. "Momma Chads sixteen and I'm twelve in a half we are not gonna kill each other "I laughed bitterly. Okay not a promise I can keep but what does she expect."Mom I really have to go love ya by."I exited quickly. I hung up the phone quickly.

I looked through the wigs and decided on blond.**(Think Taylor Swift with straight hair).**I need something to cover up me even more. I went to a small accessories corner and picked out a pair of Chanel glasses fake of course. I payed for the stuff and went out of the store now what do I need oufits.

I went to a nearby Forever 21. I look through several racks and found five outfits. A black skirt and white blouse,a long sleeve knee lengh dress that had black base and white stripes with black leggings,a long sleeve soft brown shirt with a neon colored skirt and leggings,a plain blouse with skinnny jeans,and flare jeans with a black short sleeves and white polka dots. I soon checked out and headed to the studios and got ready to become Andy Briana Coopersonn.

What do you guys think I need ideas I'm kinda blank about the next chapter please review.


	3. Oh god

Loook I'm really sorry for not postinganything in a while its the holidays I've been really busy this chapter is some what short and might be a littel bit boring but I tried to add humour I need ideas honestly thanks

Andreas PoV

I took a look at my blond wig and put it on I quickly looked at a mirror wow I look so different. The jeans I had to picked out drop from my hand as I heard a knock at the door. I thought quickly tore off the wig from my head and ran to the door but not without hiding all evidence and knocking my head onto a vanity in the process. I opened the door to reveal my obnoxious brother standing leaning on the door frame.

"Hey sis,thought I drop by and gracious you with my presence"My brother said. I rolled my eyes hes so full of himself! "Oh,and turn off that stupid country crap you call music"Chad said annoyed and yet again obnoxiously.**(Sorry if you're offend that's what I thought Chad would say but trust me I love country music). **I turn down my stereo and heard Cowboy Casanova fade away. "What do you want honestly Chad"I complained. Seriously what does he want."Since Sonny's at the audition thing for Chuckle city I thought I could annoy you instead"Said Chad. My eyes brighten up if I were a dog my ears would have perked up."Sonny!"I squealed."If you are about to go off on a rampage about how I should ask Sonny out then I suggest you close your mouth and zip it because I'm am not repeat not"Not"**(Insert Chad rolling his eyes)**doing it."He said. My shoulders dropped he knows he should he,he knows he likes her,and he really has to. Sadly pulling back a response from my mouth I shoved him out the door and locked it. I grab the dark with rips at the bottom skinny jeans,a graphic t-shirt that had paint splatters on it,a sequin hat,and black converse high tops obviously. I reached for my wig and Chanel glasses reached for the bathroom door and went in.

I came out of my deluxe bathroom a shower and a tub with jets how cool is that a completely different person. I grabbed a make up bag got out my favorite glimmer gloss.**[Think about that guitar Taylor swift sometimes uses alot the one that can blind you with its intensity].**

I was out the door a quarter after two I made sure to be sneaky around Drama town yeah thats my nickname for it. I pushed the doors to the So Random studio. I can't believe it! I walked in nervously I sat down biting my nails. It was like a horror film everyone looks so much more funny more experienced did I mention how much I hate horror films. Once when I was younger say 7 when Chad had a friend over they watched a Scream marathon I walked in to tell them somthing right when this lady was hiding from Scream lets just say you put a ing on the end of the name and that's what I was doin.

"Andy Briana Coopersonn"

Oh god.

Okay that's it ohhhhhh cliffhanger okay now that I'm done with quirkiness actually I think I'll never get done with that.

**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**

How do you think the audition will go?

OK well please review I accept anonymous ones


	4. Of Vent Crawling And Singing

Thank you so much for the reviews as always so yeah pending on your reviews I think yall are gonna be shocked.

Andreas POV

As soon as I heard my name not my name but my disguise name I ran for it. What was I supposed do nerves get the best of me somtimes. I looked above me I was now near a split hallway. I noticed a vent behind me hm. I ponder over what I could do. Oooooooh,i could get in it I read a article once that said Zora Lancaster does this all the time should be safe right.

I reached for the vent and pulled myself up. I was now dangling from the vent almost there almost there. Ugh,these floors are hard considering there metal and all. I crawled through the vents gosh,its dusty in here more than when I was at home and decided to search the attic long story short I got grounded. Oh,the vents to the audition room just above it maybe i could just open them a little bit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"I screamed.I came tumbling down the vent onto the table where the So Random cast was sitting. Well,they were now there mouths were hanging open I should say something. "Hi,sorry about the entrance and all I"m Andrea I mean Andy"I said. "Well you certainly made a random entrance you do know theres a door right"The producer Marshal Pike said."Why yes Yes i do but what fun would that be"I true it was fun well besides for falling on the table part."I like you kiddo you acted random very well but can you sing" asked me. SING that wasn't on the flyer.I nodded somewhat and then they proceeded to tell me that I have to sing for them.

_So dim that spotlight_

_tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_Give me a photograph_

_to hang on my wall_

_superstar_

" I-I don't understand it said nothing about singing"I stumbled. I was seriously nervous. I know Chad Dylan Coopers sister how could she be NERVOUS its easy Chad stole half of the confidence I'm cocky at times to fairly ever though. "Well,we want our actors to be multi talented just incase Nico and Grady can rap Tawni and Sonny can sing and so can you welcome to the So Random cast oh and kiddo call me Marshal."Said Mr. I mean Marshal. "Welcome to the cast Andy"Said Sonny. Yes,I knew Sonny already I met her very weirdly 6 months ago.

_Flashback_

_I was getting a yogurt I was 12 a quirky twelve at that. "Excuse me you look familiar"Said Sonny. I was shocked SONNY MUNROE was talking to me! I slipped up and spilled yogurt all over her. "I am so sorry Let me help you ahhhhhhhh!"I had screamed I had slipped and fell onto the floor. Sonny and I had burst out laughing._

_And then my friends I became BFFS with Sonny Munroe._

End Of Flashback

I got out of my daze and headed over to follow Sonny as she lead me to the dresing room. I had manage to stick some clothes in my bag before. "And that's your space that vanity over there oh and don't go anywhere near my stuff or I promise you you will be dead"Whispered Tawni. I wasn't afraid Leah is MUCH worse. I stacked my clothes in some drawers.

I know sucky ending I can't add more its 10:56pm I don't think I can stay up but heres some info you NEED to know.

**The lovely Gina Maxwell created a banner for this story so go read The Academy**

**DO  
IT  
NOW  
and go to her blog on her profile and check out the amazing banner**

**REVIEW**

**QUESTION  
How Do you think Andrea/Andy's double life will go?  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**


	5. The song

Hey guys thanks for reviewin last chapter.

Andreas POV as Andy

"So,Andy where are you from"Asked Sonny. I thought I sure couldn't say Texas but somewhere that would explain my accent. "Uh, Alabama" I lied. I adjusted my guitar case to lean on my vanity. "So play?"Sonny asked me pointing to my case "Yeah, I do Do you"I asked. I already knew she did but Andrea knew that not Andy oh,great I'm talking in third person like Chad. "Yeah!" Sony answered with enthusiasm. I looked over the script Marshal had given me of course my part and everyone else's part included singing . I had to admit singing in front of a live audience I had done 1 or two talent shows in Texas but that was just parents. "So,not to be rude but how long is Tawni bitter to a person"I asked. I didn't want my cast mate hating me even if she wasn't that pleasant. "You just have to compliment her and be nice she'll warm up to you eventually" Sonny answered. Eventually!How long could that take.

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

I grabbed my Iphone. "Hello"I answered."Come on I'm by the parking lot we're leaving"Chad said then hung up. "Uh,Sonny I have to go Um thanks for the day and everything tell Marshal I said thank you for the part by"I said.

I ran toward Drama Town. I went past dressing room by room until I found mine. I pulled my wig off. I got out of my clothes and into what I was wearing before. A mint top,Stripped skirt,black legging's,and high tops.

Out of breath I grabbed my purse and went to the parking lot. "What took you so long?"Chad asked. I got into the passenger seat."How was your day?"Chad asked. Since when does he care?"Since when do you actually care"I asked. He hasn't asked me a question like that since he was 14 before Hollywood hit him I looked down sadly then he just didn't really care. Before he answered we had already got to the loft he had bought. I got out of the car up to the door and got in.**(its like Spencer's loft in Icarly but bigger and more luxurious).**I got up to the stairs wee my section was or a the quest loft is what Chad called it. I got my acoustic guitar that I always leave here.

**(This is an orignal song I wrote so in the review tell me what you think)**

Lost it all-written by Amber Evans performed by Andrea Cooper

_I honestly_

_don't know _

_what happened_

_to us_

_we used to look out for_

_each other_

_but through thick and thin_

_we couldn't try anymore_

_We we_

_Lost it all_

_you don't care anymore_

_we_

_lost it all_

_I remember_

_back in the days_

_you would watch out for me_

_yeah we fought_

_but its _

_never been this much_

_I miss the old times_

_Through thick and thin_

_we couldn't try anymore_

_We we_

_lost it all_

_You don't care anymore_

_we lost it all_

_Did I do something_

_or does_

_fame change everythang_

_I miss the old times_

_so much more lately_

_Do you still care or_

_through thick and thin_

_we couldn't take it anymore_

_We we_

_lost it all_

_you don't care anymore_

_we _

_lost it all_

_I finished and there it was my brother standing in the doorway_

There I go again cliffhanger

I'll have a big annoucment next chapter just so you know

**Questions of the chapter!**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Whats the funniest chapter so far?**

**Do you think this stories funny?**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**:)**


	6. PARTY!

Hello,dear readers I'm sorry for not updating but I have gotten no reviews Last chapter I haven't got any

for it I have great reviewers But I have been looking at my hits for this story and I haven't got any reviews as hits so please review.

**Disclaimer:**

**Andrea:Amber doesn't own anything**

**Me:I own you**

**Andrea:No you don't I'm my own person**

**Me:yes I do**

**Andrea:No you don't**

**Me:Yes I do**

**Andrea:Fine**

**Me:Fine**

**Andrea:Good**

**Me:Go- Oh Crud now we're doing it**

**Chad and Sonny:Hey!**

**I own nothing besides the plot and my characters**

Andrea's POV

I gulped nervously. Did Chad hear no no he didn't I hope not. "Uh,What do you want on your pizza I'm ordering"Asked Chad. Phew,he didn't hear."Sausage,extra cheese,and pineapple"I responded. I saw Chad gag in disgust oh,well he doesn't appreciate fine toppings when he sees them.

_I'm_

_walking on sunshine_

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_yeahhhhhhhhhhhh_

Sonny's ring tone. "Hello"I said. Wait is she calling Andy or Andrea. I knew I should have gotten a new phone On tomorrow's to-do list. "Hey,Andy I just wanted to let you know So Random is going to a party tonight So, you have to come" Said Sonny. PARTY and not just any party a Hollywood party. "I'll be there where is it"I asked. Sonny filled me in on where it was and I soon hung up. I squealed. Wait,I'm gonna have to sneak out aren't I? I got into the living room where Chad was watching Tween Weekly TV looking at how great of an actor he thinks he is. "Chad you know what I'm not hungry I'm gonna go to bed by"I said quickly. Before he started asking questions I got into my room well I mean loft part. I skimmed through my closet too girlie,too glitzy,too not glitzy oh perfect. I put on skinny jeans,a plaid skirt,A plaid tank top,A half jacket that covered up half my shirt with ¾ sleeves,plaid high tops,silver bangles,silver heart necklace,a bow ring,a guitar necklace,and my wig curled and put in a side ponytail.

I got to the elevator and got to the kitchen and tip toed to the window. I lifted it up slightly and went head first. Ow,crap that wasn't grass I lifted myself up and shut the window. I hailed a taxi by waving my hand. I slid into the passenger seat and told him my destination and tipped him. I took a deep breath wow this is happening this isn't going to be easy. I got out of the cab and was greeted with flashes and pouring questions. I rushed into the venue. I looked for the cast oh, there they were. "Hi,guys what I miss "I asked. "Nothing, What took you so long?" Tawni asked glaring at me. "Oh,nothing I just live far away"I lied. I looked over the crowd a lot of famous people were here The Sprouse twins,Miley Cyrus,Emily Osment,Selena Gomez,and David Henrie.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I quickly scanned my phone a text from Chad.

CDC:I'm going to a party be back at 11

What party could he possibly mean. Wait...So Random is here only cast that's missing is

MACKENZIE FALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cliffhanger

I do that quite often don't I so

Review I'm begging

**Question of the chapter:**

**Will Chad see through Andy/Andrea's disguise? **


	7. No one cuts Chad Dylan Cooper

Hey guys,Thank you to all who reviewed before I begin chapter 6's outfit is on my profile I'm gonna put up the outfit in here later by the time the chapters up.

Andrea/Andy's POV

I honestly have no idea what to do. My brother can't find out I would be worse than just dead. As soon I was ready to run Mackenzie Falls came through the door with Chad leading the snobs. "hello,randoms and who the heck is she?"Asked my brother. Wait he didn't recognize me. "This is Andy Coopersonn she is going to help us bomb you out of your number one show spot"Gloated Grady. Wait...I'am another thing they didn't put in the flyer! Chad rolled his eyes and so did all the other brainless snobs.

I was the only one who stayed behind well besides Sonny and Chad.

"FINE"  
"FINE"  
"GOOD"  
"GO-"

"Oh,shut up the both of you"I yelled.. This is freaking crazy they like each other so much they argue and if they don't get together soon I'm gonna have serious problems. "Sorry,'bout that its just Chad's so annoying and obnoxious"Said sincerely Sonny her voice getting a little higher in octave. Oh,Sonny's lying someone give me a "shes a genius". Seriously what kind of people are you. "Its fine How often do we go to parties like this?"I asked. "OH,we have one more and its just a small Condor Studios party"Sonny said.

I walked toward the table with finger food on it but I bumped in to someone a blond someone."Watch it Random"Complained Chad. CRAP CRAP what do I do. "You look familiar You almost kinda look like my sister wait Andrea what are you-"Said Chad with realization. I ran toward the door with Chad still confused I had enough time to get toward the door. I quickly hailed a cab and did the same thing as last time.

I ran in my loft part and hipervinalated. That was so close. I changed and got in bed.

THE NEXT DAY

I crawled out of bed I had to get to the studio at 10:00am. I did everything I usually did in the morning then I change and Chad and I went to the studios. I went into my dressing room and got my Andy clothes on. I put on a vintage tee,a dark sparkly leather like jacket,a jean skirt with a rip on the side,a bangle set,a cheetah beanie,a necklace that had a key attached to it,black sky tops,and my wig curled.

**(link on profile)**

I walked down the halls quietly sneaking behind every wall. Finally I reached the So Random! Studios. I entered the prop house with a smile. "Hi,guys"I said well perky. "Oh no,another Sonny"Said with horror Zora. I stared at Zora strangely. "Hi,kids lets view some of the sketches for this week Sonny go first Oh,and Andy sit back next week you'll be able to but since you're new just watch"Instruced Marshal.

"Okay,so a conclusion to The Bully Proof Backpack sketch. This time Bully Proof Lunch Boxes Nico,Tawni,Andy,and I have Bully Proof Lunch Boxes and..."Said Sonny droning on and on. I was listening I just don't wanna bore you to death not that it was boring.

Eventually everyone was done. I chewed on the Sweet Apple bubble gum I had found and wondered what are we suppose to do. "Andy,Andy,ANDY!"Exclaimed Sonny. "W-What?"I asked bewilder. I zone a lot if you hadn't notice. "We're going to lunch"Said Sonny.

The cast and I headed toward the commissary. I looked at everything gross on a bun,gross on a stick,and ooh,gross a taco. Okay,what to eat I'll get some fro-yo I guess. I bump into someone in the line oh,crap another blond one. "watch it again Random"Chad grunted. I rolled my eyes. I cut in-front of Chad. "Hey,no one cuts in-front of Chad Dylan Cooper"Yelled Chad. "Well,Andy Briana Coopersonn just did"I said as I grabbed my Fro-Yo. I was very comfortable at all the stares I mean I talk to him all the time like that.

I hope it wasn't too short but please review

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER?**

**ARE MY CHARACTERS OUT OF CHARACTER**


	8. Yeah,I actaully have kept this a secret

Listen I know I haven't updated in forever but I have guitar practice,homework,school,and chores plus I had company this weekend and a wedding yesterday but I will update more.

Andrea/Andy's POV

After we finished eating we went back to the Prop House. After a while Grady started asking me a strange question. "What is your favorite type of cheese?"Grady asked. "I don't know um,Mozzarella I guess"I said.

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"You have to know"

"I don't"

" Really"

"yes ,really"

"Okay,then Whats your type"

"What do you mean"

"Of guy"

"I'm thirteen in a half Grady i'm not interested"**(Andy is a year older than Andrea but really Andrea is twelve in a half)**

Leaving the couch completely stunned this dude seriously needs some help an obsession with cheese and he hits on girls who are three in a half years younger than him. I decided to go to my dressing room where Tawni and Sonny were.

"Hey,guys"I greeted. Tawni was looking at herself in the mirror and Sonny was on the phone with someone. "Hi,Andy that was head of Condor Studios the cast party is in 30 minutes so we all need to get dressed."Said Sonny. " You're so pretty and gorgeous and so beautiful"Bragged Tawni to the mirror. "I'll just go in what I have on"I stated. "Oh no you're not Bambi"Said Tawni looking up from the mirror.

"Um,its Andy and whats wrong with what I have on"I asked

"Tawni Hart doesn't walk around with people who have converse on"

"Then what are you gonna do"

"Give you a Tawni Hart makeover"

I slowly backed away no way am I letting her anywhere near me. "Just go along with it this is step 1 in her actually liking you" Sonny whispered. I nodded my head toward Tawni and sat in the vanity chair she will like you for this Andrea just be a big girl and do it. What if Tawni tries to put pink on me no way am I going to be a Tawni clone."No pink" I wailed.

_Moments later_

"Okay and done with clothes"Tawni announced"Now sit down I am going to do your hair curling simply doesn't work"Completely forgetting I had my wig on I sat down. When Tawni began straighting my hair well wig my wig started pulling off."oh,hold on theres a bit of brown hair showing wait your wearing a wig"Sonny screamed. "I can explain"I yelled." Andrea Cooper"Sonny said astonished.

From then I didn't know what to do my best friend learned that I had a double life. Tawni was blinking yeah,she was doing a Cooper's hair the sister of her rivals hair."Hi?"I said."How what"Sonny said gasping."Let me explain"I said ashamed.

"Well I didn't have anywhere to go for winter vacation and I wanted to see you so I came to LA after begging Chad"I began."Then,I saw the flyer for So Random and I thought I could pull this off and not let anyone know but I guess I couldn't and you know I can't let chad know he'll get me of So Random and ship me off to Texas Sonny"I explained."As mad as I am for you doing this I will help you"Sonny said. "Thank you you and Tawni can't tell anyone"I begged."I won't"Tawni and Sonny said at the same time. "Your hair can stay curled by the way"Tawni said. I laughed slightly.

I was wearing a sparkly top,a sparkly cardigan jacket thing,sparkly boots,skinny jeans,heart necklace,a sparkly beanie,and some lip stick my hair curled.

**Link profile**

The song"Naturally"by Selena and The Scene was blaring in the speakers as the cast of So Random and I went into a club rented out just for Condor Studios aparently thought we all needed a tiny break. I made my way toward a lovely finger food table yay real food and not crap. While chewing on a apple I realized people were doing karoke Sonny came up to the stage and whispered something in the DJ's ear. Suddenly a beat came up that I didn't quite recognize."Hey,guys this is a little song I just wrote a couple days ago"Sonny said.

_**(Train wreck by Demi Lovato I can't post lyrics I am way too tired)**_

Oh.

my.

god.

Shes amazing and well I wonder who that song is about could be a certain blonde haired jerk.

Sorry I wanted to end it there guys but tell me what you think I hope this isn't asking for much but 2 reviews at the least for the chapter 9 please and thank you.

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER**

**How much music should be a part of the story I really want to incorporate music I just needs yalls opion**


	9. Fighting,singing,and a oh my god moments

Hi,thank you to Anna and AllisonCooper for being the second and first reviewer last chapter.

Andrea/Andy POV

"Hey,what did you think?"Sonny asked coming up behind me. I smiled sincerely at her and said"You were amazing I think I know who the song was about"

"Ugh,would you stop it with Chad and I already"

"So,the song was about him!"

"Oh,shut up!"

"Hmph"

God,how blind are they?"Anyways you should go up there"Said Sonny.

"And...you're telling me to shut up"

"Pretty much"

"There is no way I'am going up there"

"Yes you are"

"Wait Sonny ow..."

I yelled ow over and over when she dragged me to the stage. Sighing in defeat I whispered the song in the DJ's ear. The beat of "The Way I loved You"By Selena Gomez and The Scene came through the speakers as I sang

_Everythings cool yeah..._

_Its all gonna be okay yeah..._

_Cause' I know,_

_Maybe I'll even laugh about it some day_

_but not today..._ _no_

_Cause I don't feel so good_

_I'm tangled up inside_

_and my heart is on my sleeve_

_Tomorow is a mystery to me..._

I was singing shaky real shaky I started to get less nervous

_and it might be wonderful_

_it might be magical_

_it might be everything I waited for_

_a miracle_

_but even if_

_I fall in love again with some one new_

_it can never be_

_The way,I loved you_

Sudingly all my all my nerves were gone. My voice got stronger and stronger until it couldn't get any more stronger.

_Letting you go yeah..._

_is making me feel so cold yeah.._

_and I've been trying_

_to make believe it doesn't hurt_

_but,that makes it worse yeah..._

_see I'm a wreck inside_

_My tongue is tied and_

_my whole body feels so weak_

_The future may be all I really need_

_It might be wonderful _

_it might be magical_

_it might be everything I waited for_

_A miracle_

_but even if I fall in love with some one new_

_It can never be the way I loved you_

_I loved you_

_like a first love \my one and only_

_true love_

_wasn't it written all over my face_

_yeah,_

_I loved you like you loved me_

_Like something pure and holy_

_like something that can never be replaced_

_It was wonderful_

_it was magical_

_it was everything_

_I waited for_

_a miracle_

_and if I should ever fall in love again with someone new_

_It could never be the way_

_no it can never be the way_

_I loved you_

As I finished I heard a applause roar like when Sonny finished. I got off the stage to be greeted with a hug by Sonny."Um Sonny can't breathe here"I gasped."Oh,sorry"

"Thats okay so I wasn't that bad was I"

"BAD you think you were bad that was amazing no no above amazing"

"Hehe Thanks Sonny"

A bouncy blonde came toward us and thank god it wasn't Chad."I knew you were good but I didn't know you were that good almost as good as me"Said Tawni. I blushed a bit this was strange Tawni was complementing me me!the one who she said would be dead if I went anywhere near her stuff.

The party was soon over and so was the day. I rushed yet ag toy other dressing room and got my Andrea clothes on and met Chad at the parking lot."Hey kid"Chad greeted."Hey chad"I said.

"So how was your day"

"Again why would you care"

"Andrea,stop with the whole me not caring about your life"

" Thats another thing you forget I hate being called Andrea thats why you call me kid all the time the nickname you made up for me when you were twelve"

"Look An- kid I forgot"

"No Chad its not just you forgeting I'am sick and tired of the whole Chad Dylan Cooper freaking thing I've had deal with that crap"

"Seriously its not an act"

"Maybe it isn't but you never were like this before"

I was crying now I just couldn't take it anymore I've been sucking it up for too long and it just exploded. I got out of the car before Chad could even say anything when I got to my loft part I had a new message.

"Look you have to have lunch with my cast I'm sorry"

CDC

Great just so freaking great. I went to bed that night not happy.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up very groggy and almost landed face first on the floor. There was a note taped to my door saying

Hey kid,

I had to leave early so Sonny's picking you up okay

and also where something other than those sneakers you always wear

See ya,

CDC

Whats with you people and Converse there shoes are amazing well,fine I'll impress the snobs. "Hey"Said Sonny. I jumped and squealed how the heck did she get in here. "How did you get in here?"I asked/squealed.

"I found the spare key Chad told me where it was"

"Oh Chad did"

"Whats up with you"

"Chad and I got into an argument last night okay"

"Another one?"

"Yeah,but we haven't spoken since but he told me his cast wants me to have lunch with them ugh"

"Yeah been there done that boring"

I looked through my closet all I have is Converse wait...whats that it looks like a heelsome pumps yay. "Are you insane?"Sonny asked me when I pulled out the glittery pumps.

"There just shoes"

"You have worn Converse since you were five Andrea you almost tripped and broke your ankle yesterday wearing boots"

"So?"

"We both know your brother he can't handle sprain ankle"

"I'll be fine"

I rolled my eyes I can handle heels. I reached for the outfit I picked out. A short sleeved plaid shirt with a cardigan thing attached to it,skinny jeans,a guitar pick necklace,A black beret,and the glittery pumps.

"How do I look preppy enough"I asked."Perfect and we are just having a chill day at the set so just grab sweatpants or something"Said Sonny. I took my cell and looked at the time 11:47pm.."Come on we have to go"I directed dragging Sonny.

I sat in Sonny's car humming to the radio.

BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BEEP!

"Hey Chad"I answered the phone. "Where the heck are you?!"Yelled my brother.

"In Sonny's car"

"NOW YOU JUST NOW ARE DRIVING!"

"I was getting dressed someone has a problem with Converse aparently"

"JUST GET HERE!"

I hung up the phone whats his problem. We were finaly there I quickly dashed to cominsary.

"Hi"I greeted the Snobs at there table wait... what are they eating steak oh my gosh they get steak and we get crap. The Mackenzie Falls cast waved at me everyone except Chad. I sat at the seat next to Chad."You actaully didn't wear Converse"Chad whispered."Yeah what surprised?"I asked.

"No

"Oh,I think you are that I actually am capable of following direction"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you-"

"SHUT UP!"Yelled the whole comisary. I rolled my eyes and bit my steak medium rare yum. Okay this is boring very boring. Do people only breathe here no talking or anything at So Random Grady would've already started cracking jokes. I looked at my cell 12:11 YAY I can leave. I got up and started to go through the hall but Portlyn ran up to me. "Hey"I said cheerfully. Portlyn is the only one that doesn't bother me to death shes actually very sweet in her own twisted way.

"Hey"

"So,whats up Port"

"I was just wondering you have a southern accent why doesn't Chad"

"Oh,he does he just holds it back here you should see him at home"

Portlyn giggled slightly and then left. I got to my dressing room scanning for something here it is. I picked a black t-shirt,black sweatpants,a peace sign bracelet,black high wig was in a ponytail and I got some glittery lip gloss. I picked up my brown contacts that I bought last night so I didn't have to wear Chanel glasses. I quickly put them in.

I went down the hall quietly. I reached the Prop House where Zora was looking over everyone in the vents, Nico and Grady were playing video games,Tawni was looking in a compact mirror no doubt,and Sonny was looking at Tween Weekly."Hey not trying to be egotistic but am I in there?"I asked Sonny hopefully."Actually no a couple pictures from the party but thats it"Said Sonny."May I have Sonny Munroe and Andy Coopersonn to Marshal Pike's office please"Asked a demanding intercom voice. Sonny and I looked at each other with confusion and left for Marshal's office.

"Hi,Marshal"Said Sonny and I. "Hello girls we have some vistors who would like to speak with you."Said Marshal nervously. Upon Marshal saying this I noticed our vistors. Wait...I know that guy from somewhere

Oh

my

god

So,who do you think it is oh,and this.

**I don't own anything I own Andy/Andrea though but thats it.**

But really who do you think it is tell me in your review reviewers for this chapter get there stories reviewed. Please review


	10. Andrea's Defintions Of Kissing

I'm back so just to let you know The outfits from last chapter are in my profile. Thank you to all who reviewed I enjoyed reading your stories.

**Disclaimer:No I own zip besides Andy/Andrea**

Andrea/Andy's POV

Oh my god that is that is Oh my god that is the head of Hollywood records What is he doing here."Hello girls I saw both your performances last night and I'm interested in you both"The guy said. I began to blush I was wearing sweatpants in front of the head of a record label. "How did you see our performances sir"Asked Sonny. "Someone I don't know who video taped them and sent them into me I just happened to be looking at my email and checked it out and you you guys were amazing How would you two consider a meeting with the record label tomorrow and see what we can work out"The guy informed us. Sonny and I nodded our heads."Well then its settled tomorrow 12:30 at the record label"He said then left.

As Sonny and I walked back to our dressing room I smiled could this be my dream come true finally. As we entered the dressing room Sonny and I began screaming."We're getting"Squeal"record deal"Squeal"Squealed Sonny and I. Suddenly a thud was heard and someone came crashing in from the vents."Zora! What have I told you about crashing unexpectedly through vents"Said Sonny."Sorry but I thought I saw Gnomey in here"Zora said. Zora is the strangest person I have EVER met and that is coming from me Andrea Cooper for crying out loud. Zora got back up in the vent."I can't believe this is happening"I gasped."Neither can I Hey,I'll go get us some celebration Fro-Yo Chocolate with cherry sprinkles right?"Sonny said. I nodded.

Sonny's POV

I went down the hall but heard something coming down the hall I kept walking though but the sound kept getting louder and louder until I came crashing into something more like someone. "Watch where you are going Munroe"Said with anger Chad who I had bump into."What is your problem"I asked him. I ignored the way his eyes glistened he wasn't mad he was sad though he did look cute stop Sonny you don't think he is cute. "Nothing Sonny"Chad tried to convince me."Yes there is Chad"I said. I pulled his arm into a janitor's closet near by. "We are staying in here until you tell me what is wrong"I said. I locked the door behind me.

"Sonny this is insane"

"I don't care I know you and Andrea had a fight last night if that helps but I seriously doubt that made you upset"

"Why does everyone think I don't care about her"

"Because Chad you have been acting like you don't care for years she never told you because she thought you were just going through a phase but I guess she gave up you know this isn't the real you I've seen the real you its not Chad Dylan Cooper its Chad she misses"

"I guess you're right"

"You guess..."

"You are right okay thanks for telling me that"

"Chad Dylan Cooper just said thanks"

"No Chad did"

Our faces were only a few inches apart now. That was one of the sweetest things he has ever said to me. Chad smiled so did I. The gap was soon closed between us with both our lips. Fireworks exploded as our lips moved oh my god this is happening wow a record deal and a kiss this is great. I heard something click and a deep gasped. Chad and I pulled away quickly both blushing deeply. I noticed Andrea wait... how did she change so quickly now she is in her Andrea clothes. "Andrea it is not what it looks like we were just..."I tried to cover up."Lip locking,Kissing,sucking face or swapping spit which ever you would prefer you know"Andrea said Tilting her head smirking.

Andrea/Andy POV

They were kissing I knew this would happen I am never letting Sonny live this down. "Andrea can I talk to you"Asked Chad. I glared and sighed. "Fine"I accepted. Sonny and Chad exchanged smiles What did they talk about. Chad and I walked outside

"I'm sorry"

So,Will Andrea forgive Chad what about the record deal find out next chapter. Also "Sniff" There are only two more chapters left but guess What a sequel yes you will find out about it in the last chapter by bye now.

Please review

:)

(:

:p


	11. So Far So Great

Hey so thank you for the reviews. Here it is the 2nd to last chapter next will be the epilogue.

Andrea/Andy's POV

"You're _sorry_ for what?"I asked with hate in my voice. After years he thinks he can just say he is _sorry._"For being a jerk and acting like I didn't care for the past 3 years when I do Andrea your my little sister of course I care"Chad said sincerely. I don't know he seems like he means it."I'll act like I care more caring I promise but come on we are brother and sister we'll act like we hate each other every now and then"Chad said. "I forgive you"I said. Sonny came out of the exit door and pushed us together in a position that looked like we were hugging."There now your forgiving each other is finished"Sonny said. Chad and I pulled away and glared at Sonny."You know that I have to say I told you so because I did for 6 months and if it weren't for me you two would've never admitted your feelings for each other so I told you so"I said. "Yeah she is related to you"Sonny said.

After the aplogizing thing finished Sonny and I went back to our dressing room. "So,You'll have to sleep over at my house tonight to go over wardrobe for the meeting tomorrow right"Sonny told me. I nodded my head and went back to my Iphone to tell Chad.

Sleeping over at Sonny's 2night

ABC

Nico and Grady came through the door."Sonny who's your friend"Nico asked Sonny looking flirtatiously at me."She is younger than you and way out of your league"I said with disgust. "But this is Chad's sister Andrea Brittany Cooper"Sonny said."I put the ABC in the CDC"I said jokingly. I smiled at my joke. "A Cooper on our set"Grady said glaring at me."No I'm nothing like my brother"I said. Nico and Grady shrugged and left. "Do they flirt with girls all the time"I asked Sonny."Pretty much"Sonny responded.

Soon it was the end of the day and Sonny and I went to her house. After Sonny's mom fainted when she told her that the head of Hollywood Records wanted a meeting with her we went up into Sonny's room. "As much as this may disgust me How did you and Chad start kissing"I asked."I don't know really but I'm glad it happened"Sonny replied dreamily. Okay gross she can say it but does she have to say it so dreamily."Gross!"I gagged throwing a yellow pillow at her. Sonny hit me with a pillow back and we both laughed.

The Next Morning

"Andrea come on we are going to be late"Sonny yelled from her closet. I got up why because I didn't want to have a bucket of water thrown on to me like last time. "You'll have to change into your wig in my car my mom doesn't know about Andy"Sonny told me. Good that makes a whole lot easier what about paparazzi. I got on a shirt that paper,siccors,and paper with a slogan that said Can't we all just get along,Skinny jeans,Green converse,a black beret,lip gloss,My brown contacts,and put my wig in a bag.

"Finally I thought it was going to be 2012 before you got here**(Get it?)**"Complained Sonny. To hide from the paparazzi Sonny turned into a abandon street and I got my wig on. We soon got on the highway to get to Hollywood Records. I was nervous I mean I've waited for this my entire life but the thing is I never imagined I would have to do it a disguise. That is the only problem ugh,how am I going to do this. I'll have to beg mom to let me live with Chad it shouldn't be that hard all I need is to tell her and Chad that I'm in Miss. Bitterman's class with The So Random cast it isn't a total lie. But...sooner or later I knew these problems would come back to me.

"Andrea,I hate that look that is your thinking look"Sonny said looking at me. "I was just thinking about how this is going to happen like How am I going to get my mom to go for me living in LA without her knowing about Andy she'll freak you know if she finds out"I informed her."You do know you'll have to tell them sooner or later right?"Sonny asked me."Yes I do but not now when it is far enough to where they can't just not let me be Andy then I'll tell them"I said. Then I noticed the big Hollywood Records sign. I gulped. Sonny gave me reasuring smile.

_Ding!_Okay we're at our floor calm down Andrea everything is going to be fine No it isn't oh shut up mind I was just trying to help."Cothie?"Asked a blond headed girl with a smile."Yes please 2 cups of milk"I said. The room was decorated in a business fashion a big black table in the center of the room, luxury leather computer chairs,and proper lighting. Sonny and I once we got our drinks sat down at two chairs at the end of the left end of the table. I tapped my fingers on the table repeatedly. Sonny glared at me in annoyance I smile slyly and stopped. Once it was 12:30 everyone was here we started the meeting.

"So you both know why you are here right?"The CEO asked us. Sonny and I looked at each other and back at the people and shrugged."You're here because we are interested in a record deal for both of you you are after all two great actresses just because you're you CD's would skyrocket in sales"The CEO. "Well,I'm not yet famous I haven't even been featured in a magazine"I explained. I mean Tween Weekly hadn't done one story on me."Oh,really Miss. Coopersonn" Remarked One of the Executives sliding a magazine towards me. I saw it was Tween Weekly. Oh my god it had me on the cover. I read what the article said it said I was a excellent actress and they look forward to a cover story next issue! "Believe me Sir I had no idea now you were saying"I said still shocked.

"Okay let us cut to the chase we want to sign you"Said with demand hinted in his thick voice the CEO. "I would love to"Said both Sonny and I."Well,We will send over the papers through your work today but for now let us discuss the basics What kind of music would you like to make"Asked one of the people sitting near me. "I haven't really thought about it I think my voice is more Country and Popish more than anything"I said."Mine I would say is Pop/Rock"Sonny said.

That was pretty much all we went over at that meeting Sonny and I had a week to sign our contracts and stuff. I breathed a sigh of relief when we were out of the building. We got to Condor Studios of what seemed of a 10 minute drive. Sonny and I came to the door of The Prop House as I reached for the knob of the door I heard silence too much silence. The room was pitch black but I could hear steady breathing I reached for the light switch."SURPRISE!"Screamed the whole Condor Studios well except Mackenzie Falls I know they aren't here. Sonny and I were probably as wide as ever. "So what do you think" Asked Grady who had just came out of the crowd of people."What is this for?"Asked Sonny looking in amazement at the balloons scattered across the floor,The black and white streamers up in the ceiling,and other party decorations.

"Well,The record label guy called Marshal he told us so we got this party together in about 15 minutes you're welcome"Said Tawni."Thank You!"I said. I hugged Tawni not thinking at all."Because you might be getting a record deal I'm not going to say anything but...don't expect a Birthday Present from Tawni Hart okay"Said Tawni pushing me away.

I can't believe they did this for Sonny and I I have only been here for a couple of days and I already feel like I have the greatest friends in the world. "So,have you seen the reviews from last nights episode"Marshal asked me."No How are they I hoped my acting was good I was so nervous I don't know Tween Weekly said it was good but..."I asked Marshal with worry. I don't want them to lower I mean I haven't acted some school plays here and there."They were amazing"Marshal said breathlessly. I smiled."I can't believe it"I exclaimed. Marshal had turned away from me and gone to talk Sonny. "Get dressed we're going to sing the song we wrote last night"Sonny informed me. I nodded and went to our dressing room

I put on a dress that had black and white stripes at the top and then black on the bottom,Black converse,a guitar pick necklace,a heart ring,a bangle set,and quickly curled my wig. I went back to the Prop House to where they actually had a corner are to where we were going to perform. "Okay you remember your parts and the lyrics right?"Sonny asked me. I nodded and grabbed the mike she handed to me. We both began to sing as the music came on.

**(BOLD-Sonny and **_Ittalized-Andrea/Andy)_

_So Far So Great-Demi Lovato_

**Of to the races**

**I'm going places**

**Might be a long shot**

_Not gonna waste it_

_This is the big break_

_and it is calling my name_

_**Yeahhhh**_

_**So far so great get with it**_

_**At least that is how I see it**_

_**having a dream is just the beginning**_

_**So far so great**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Can't take away**_

_This feeling_

**Taking a ride**

_**Chance at my side**_

_**Yeahhhh**_

_**So far so great**_

_Might need to wing it,_

_Still gonna bring it_

_Not gonna sink low_

_**I'm going swimming**_

**Swing for the fences**

**Sky is not the limit today**

_**Yeahhh**_

_**So far so great get with it**_

_**At least that is how I see it**_

_**Having a dream**_

_**Is just the beginning **_

_**So far so great**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Can't take away **_

_This feeling_

**Taking a ride**

_**Chance at my side**_

_**Yeahhhh**_

_**So far so great**_

_**Everyone says**_

_**Don't get your hopes**_

_**Learn the ropes and climb the latter**_

_**I know in the end **_

_**Just being here is the best**_

_**and**_

_**It only gets better**_

_It only gets better_

_**So far so great get with it**_

_**At least that is how I see it**_

_**Having a dream is just the beginning**_

_**So far so great**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Can't take away**_

_**This feeling**_

_**Taking a ride chance at my side**_

_**Yeahhhh**_

_**I can't wait **_

_**so far so great**_

_**I can't wait**_

_**So far so great**_

**YOW!!**

As I watched Sonny sing the last line I looked across the crowd everyone was cheering. I sighed this really is

So Far So Great!

So,Sadly all good things come to an end it is time to end this story. I have great thanks to all who reviewed,Favorited,Subscribed,or even just read this story your the reason there has been 11 chapters I remember when I started this story I thought I would only get 4 or 5 reviews but I ened up with more than I imagined. I didn't think this story would have 11 chapters I didn't think I would be doing sequel but thanks to all of you it is happening. So,Tune in for the epilogue speaking of which what do you guys want to see in it tell me please.

**Question!**

**What was your favorite chapter**


	12. The end

Okay,so thank you to al who reviewed the last chapter. So,I bring you the Eplique.

Andrea's?Andy's POV

2 Months Later

"Andrea come on! I swear we're going to be late to the recording if you don't hurry it up!"Yelled Sonny from the Downstairs area. I rolled my eyes it's been quite the two for Sonny and I mostly me I man I moved in with my _brother. _Yeah,after constant begging to Chad and mom I live here. I still have Andy of course no...Chad doesn't know yet only mom does and that wasn't easy at all.

_Flashback_

"_Hey,mom"I said to my mom she had came to visit to bring all my stuff. Chad had gone out with Sonny yes,they're actually dating in public.""Hey,sweetie are you sure about this You know you can always come back home"She had told me. I shook my head."Mom,I think you need to know the real reason I wanted to move here"I said."The real reason?"She had asked."Yeah,well you've heard about Andy Coopersonn So Random"s new member right/ Well,uh mom I don't know how to tell you this but I'm Andy"I explained. "What?"She said shockingly."You see I saw these flyers that So Random had in the cafeteria and I thought Chad would never let me audition because of the rivalery so I thought somehow I would be able to pull it off I never thought it would come this far ratings are soaring Andy has a record deal and I just needed to tell you"I had said."Baby,Why didn't you tell me"Mom asked pulling me into a hug."I thought you would just send me back home"I said sobbing."Sweetheart,this is your dream I would never do something like this"Mom said soothingly."You can't tell Chad I'll tell him just not now"I explained to her wiping away my tears. Mom nodded._

_End of flashback_

I smiled and shoved my foot into my cowboy boot they were much more easier than high heels. I went down the stairs and wetn into the garage where Sonny had her car in."Happy?"I asked sarcastically. Sonny rolled her eyes and began driving. We are going to our first recording for both our albums. I don't know how much material I had to write for the album and now we were recording. Hollywood Records didn't seem so far anymore I guess I was just nervous the first time. I got out of the car and said goodbye to Sonny we were recording in seperate rooms well,until we had our duet So Far So Great to record.

"Hey guys"I greeted my band. I sat down next to Sam my guitar player."Okay,so I thought we ould work on "I wanna know" and "I'm Ready". The guys nodded and then my producer Tim came in."Andy guys get in the recording booth we have a lot of work to do"Tim demanded nicely. I went into the recording booth and grabbed the headset."Okay,so we're gonna do"I'm Ready" First and began'Tim said.

_You might think this is just a simple game_

_to me_

_but there's more than meets this smile_

_I can't believe it_

_I just want more_

_I'm Ready_

_for the finish line_

_I'm Ready_

_for the time of my life_

_but I'm just livin it right now_

_I'm Ready_

_I'm Ready_

_I'm Ready_

_I don't need no ticket_

_I know I'm movin a little too fast_

_But this I just like I like it_

_But You know I want more_

_It just seems like it''ll just get better_

_I'm Ready_

_for the finish line_

_I'm Ready_

_for the time of my life_

_But I'm just livin it right now_

_I'm Ready_

_I'm Ready_

_I'm Ready_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_I don't need no ticket_

_I'm havin the time of my life_

_I'm ready_

_I'm ready_

After running through the song six times we had a version for the Album. I'm still struggling a bit on what to name it. I know I don't want to name it Andy Coopersonn to many artistdo that on their debut album I want to be different."Okay,lets work on "I wanna know" okay start"My producer said.

_This feeling I deep_

_I'm crying inside_

_Why must you break me_

_Then pretend like you care_

_You know I see right through your act_

_I wanna know_

_Why you must do these things_

_You say you care_

_then why once people aren't near you act like you don't_

_I wanna know_

_You break me _

_You make seem like a big self absorbed freak_

_You make them think I order you around_

_Like I sent you here_

_You know I didn't _

_You say_

"_I'm sorry"_

_But then you do it all again_

_You're not giving me a chance_

_I'm tired of picking up the pieces_

_I wanna know_

_Why must do these things_

_You say you care_

_Then why once people aren't near you act like you don't_

_I wanna know_

I finished that song was about Leah it takes everything not to cry but that does make it seem like I really had a connection with the song. I perked up a bit and looked out the window our booth had a beautiful view of Hollywood. I sighed It seems like life can''t get any better than this I have a gret best dreams are finally coming true and it's just so great.

I blinked when I noticed a hand waving in my face."Earth to Andy"Max the pianoist joked. I grabbed his hand twisted it a little not enough to hurt it but enough to tell him to never do it again."You know I hate that Max"I said glaring at him. Max backed away put his hands mockingly."Sorry I messed with the Andy Coopersonn"Max said sarcasticaly."Jerk"I said jokingly."So I've been told"Max said.

I rolled my eyes he is so weird."okay,I think that's enough for today we'll meet tomoow same time"Tim said. I walked out of the room and went into Sonny's recording room she was in the recording booth. "What are you working on?"I asked her producer." "Open""Her producer responded. I remember when she wrote that it was her and Chad's first fight as a couple they made up the day after but she still wanted it on the album.

_Spitting fire back and forth now_

_Times have changed in just a few months_

_neighbors complaining from the fights and_

_Why can't things be the same_

_and maybe_

_I'm just a little caution of what I'm about to say_

_When I tell you I can't live this way_

_but I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane _

_Why can't I get through the night_

_without another fight_

_I'm tired of the hurting_

_Is it really worth it?_

_Am I all alone again?_

_Cause' I'm kinda feeling like I'm screaming with my mouth shut_

_When it's really_

_Open_

_The only noises in my head_

_are consumed of your voice_

_From all the pain and hatred_

_How long can you quit somebody down until a footbreaks_

_Why can't I get through the night_

_without another fight_

_I'm tired of the hurting_

_Is it really worth it?_

_Am I all alone again_

_Cause' I'm kinda feeling like I'm screaming with my mouth shut _

_When it's really_

_Open_

_And I knew you would just fabricate the situation _

_Just for the sake of your need for attention _

_And I'm sick of always being the one_

_To always break down_

_Always melt down_

_In the end_

_And maybe this time_

_is a sign that independence and I_

_Are finally catching on _

_I don't need you to rely on_

_Why can't I get through the night_

_without another fight_

_I'm tired of the hurting_

_Is it really worth it?_

_Am I all alone again_

_Cause' I'm kinda feeling like I'm screaming with my mouth shut_

_when it's really _

_Open_

_Spitting fire back and forth now_

_Time has changed in just a few months_

"Great Sonny we're done"The producer said. I waved at her and she came out."How was I? You don't think Chad's mad about putting this on the album"Sonny asked nervously."Sonny,he said he was fine with it six times"I laughed and grab her car keys."Come on we're gonna be late to the studios"Sonny said with a chuckle. I followed her outside it was actually quite nice out here we weren't expecting rain until a while later.

Once we were at the Studios we went into Stage 3 where So Random was shot. "All So Random cast members to rehersal" Said a intercom voice. Sonny and I went to where we have rehersals."Okay great you're"Marshal said. Marshal handed out scripts to all of us and we all sat down director's chairs.

_Check It out Girls sketch three_**(Honestly I don't think I did good I just came up with this on the spot)**

"_Check it out I have to train a new girl this is gonna be so boring"Said Sonny in a stero type high school girl's voice."Check it out like I'm right here hello"I said in the same voice._

"_Like Check It Out you are so rude"_

"_Check it out I'm not"_

"_Check it out you are"_

"_Check it out you two are so boring me"Tawni said in the same voice._

_Check it out girls theme song plays_

"Okay that was good okay well will come back after lunch"Marshal said. I sighed I'm on a comedy show,I have an album coming out in a couple months,I have great friends,and to top it all off I'm happy life can't get any better.

So,that is all for the epilique I'm doing Ideas for the sequel but the name is This Secret Is Going To Tear Us Apart. You can thank the wonderful Gina Maxwell for the title. Okay wel,um that's it thank you for reviewing and favoriting. It means a lot to ma


End file.
